Odcinek 6329
24 maja 2012 40px 19 kwietnia 2016 40px 21 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6328. « 6329. » 6330. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze Liama, on i Hope całują się, podczas gdy córka Brooke wyznaje ukochanemu, jak bardzo jest gotowa wyjść za niego za mąż. Bill wraca do swojego biura, gdzie mówi Justinowi, że Deacon Sharpe przebywa w więzieniu w Genoa City i muszą się tam udać. Kiedy Liam zjawia sie w biurze ojca, Bill i Justin zapewniają go o swojej miłości, a następnie pośpiesznie odchodzą. Stephanie znajduje Ridge'a w jego biurze po czym pyta, czy projektuje on suknię ślubną dla Hope. On jednak wyjawia, iż powiedział Brooke, że nie może tego zrobić. Stephanie odczuwa ulgę, a niebawem dołącza do nich Brooke, która informuje matkę Ridge'a, że Hope i Liam pobiorą się we Włoszech i nic ani nikt im tego nie zakłóci. Stephanie i Ridge próbują powiedzieć Brooke, że ślub może nie przebiegać zgodnie z planem, ale ta jest pewna siebie i sugeruje Stephanie, by rozważyła przybycie na ten ślub. Po wyjściu matki, Ridge zastanawia się, czy Hope kiedykolwiek myślała o Deaconie Sharpie. Brooke z kolei ma nadzieje, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W swoim biurze, Steffy wciąż rozmyśla o Aspen. Wkrótce zjawiają się u niej Marcus i Dayzee, którzy zdradzają dziewczynie, że planują ślub. Zapewniają, że rozumieją, jeśli nie chce ona rozmawiać na tematy związane z ożenkiem, lecz Steffy zapewnia, że zrobi dla nich wszystko, co może i dodaje, że choć Liam ją kocha, musi dokonać wyboru. W gabinecie zjawia się Hope, która ogłasza, że jej ukochany już to zrobił. Po wyjściu Marcusa i jego narzeczonej, Hope zapewnia córkę Ridge'a że znajdzie ona niesamowitego mężczyznę. Steffy jednak stwierdza, że już go znalazła i jest jego żoną. Obie dziewczyny rozmawiają o swoich problemach, podczas gdy Steffy wspomina porzucenie Hope przez jej biologicznego ojca, co według niej młoda Logan wciąż odczuwa. Hope przytakuje, po czym jednak powtarza, że jej przyszłość jest pisana u boku Liama. Bill i Justin docierają do odrzutowca Spencera, gdzie przeglądają raporty dotyczące Deacona i rozmawiają o tym, jak poprzez jego intrygę Victor Newman trafił do więzienia, a także wspominają o dziecku, które niegdyś Sharpe wychowywał z Amber. Bill stwierdza, że trzymają w rękach cały życiorys ojca Hope, lecz zapewnia, że nie chce, aby jego syn ożenił się z córką "przegranego człowieka". Bill i Justin przybywają do aresztu, w którym Deacon przebywa odsiadkę. Osadzony za kratkami Deacon wyjawia im, że ma jeszcze do odsiedzenia sześć lat. Bill pyta go, czy chciałby się wydostać, a Sharpe zastanawia się, jaki jego gość ma w tym interes. Bill ostrzega, że jeśli Deacon chce wyjść na wolność, będzie miał okazję poznać swoją dorosłą córkę, Hope, ale będzie też musiał postępować wedle jego instrukcji. Stephanie znajduje Liama w jego biurze, pytając chłopaka, którą z dziewczyn zamierza wybrać: Hope czy Steffy. Pani Forrester sugeruje synowi Billa, aby wstrzymał się z rozwodem, ponieważ mu to nie zaszkodzi. "Nie rezygnuj z tego, co przeżyliście razem ze Steffy", namawia go babka żony, ale Liam zaznacza, że ich wspólne chwile są już za nimi. Stephanie zastanawia sie, czy naprawdę chce on odejść od kogoś tak wyjątkowego jak jej wnuczka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Harlan Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe